The present invention relates to a new form of Andropogon gerardii plant named ‘Dancing Wind’. ‘Dancing Wind’ is a seedling of Andropogon gerardii ‘Indian Warrior’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,999, characterized by a more upright plant with a height of 140-170 cm, yellow-green colored foliage with red tips and joints, and red fall color that turns scarlet, compared to dark green colored foliage and the taller habit of 150-180 cm of the parent plant. The new plant was sown as an open pollinated seed from Andropogon gerardii ‘Indian Warrior’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,999, by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Hebron, Ill. USA in 2010. The seedling was grown at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. The selection of this plant was due to its more upright growth, shorter height of 140-170 cm, and yellow-green colored foliage with red tips and joints, and red fall color that turns scarlet. Initial asexual reproduction has taken place at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. since 2010, by means of vegetative division. In 2012 we planted 100 plants in 1 gallon pots. To date these plants have remained uniform in height, and foliage color. The new Andropogon gerardii has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction to the parent after making over 1200 vegetative divisions from 2011 to 2014.